KAOS Side Story The Betrayal Arc
by scuicidebadger
Summary: This is a side story of my OC's. Team KAOS, Kuro Yume and Shiro Yume, how the rest of the team meet and how Kuro ends up in the position he is in the Nightmare begins. Other teams may make an appearance so all rights reserved to rightful owners. This story will now be my focus and will be updated as regularly as possible
1. Chapter 1

Hours after the attack on Verlorene Seelen Kuro and Shiro were walking through the forest that was surrounded their home, the smoke from the fires was still visible to the west. "Brother, where are we going? Are you taking me on your mission? What happened back there? Why are you drenched in blood?" Shiro asked as she walked next to her beloved brother. She didn't know what happened back at the village but when she heard her brothers scream she ran in past the carnage and death, ignoring it for her brother was in trouble only to see him there knees on the floor, blood covering him. His once valiant red eyes were nothing more than greyed out husks, no light or spark could be found in his eyes. He was unresponsive to Shiro's callings almost as if he was never there. Shiro remembered crying for at least an hour by her brothers' side before she felt him hold her and that is when he changed, his demeanour once light, happy, soulful had become dark, emotionless and almost dead like. "To answer your questions. Yes, you are coming with me on my mission, we are going to a village approximately 50km from the city of Vale and we should be there by nightfall two days from now so we will be camping in the forest. As for what happened back at the village there was an attack by an unknown force, the protectorates tried to defend but were eliminated, that is why I am drenched in blood." Kuro spoke monotonously, he neglected to mention the deaths of their parents. "Oh, they were strong, what was the enemy?" Shiro spoke after a minutes break. "I don't know, something we have never seen before. Honestly I think it may have been, well, a myth but a Nightmare class Grim" Kuro spoke voicing a very major concern. "A Nightmare class, but they don't exist. It must have been a human enemy" Shiro answered, shock and fear clear on her face. After that Kuro and Shiro were silent for 3 hours, "Hold up sis, I think we should make base camp. I will climb this tree to the top and see if there is a clearing or safe zone" Kuro spoke and with that said he climbed the nearest tree and after about a minute of climbing he stood on a branch that allowed him clear view above the canopy of trees and saw a magnificent site to the east, in the setting rays of the sun emerald green light could be seen in the distance, "Vale, about 100 miles away, I wish I could live there free from fear" Kuro murmured "There's a clearing, 2 klicks north." With that he jumped down to Shiro. "2 klicks north we shall make base camp, Once there and we confirm we are safe, I will hunt for food I want you to take these and make us a campfire" Kuro spoke whilst fishing out of his backpack a folded tent and a fire crystal. "O.K. Brother, What are we going to do regarding shifts" Shiro asked. "2 hr shifts each I shall take first watch, and 3rd watch you can take the other two if you wish." Kuro answered. "I want first and 3rd brother you should rest" Shiro responded as she followed behind her brother. "O.K. I shall do that, come on just passed this hedge should be the clearing." Kuro spoke as he walked through the hedge on the other side was a clearing, "We are here, I will let you decided the best position O.K." Kuro spoke "I shall hunt for food, Lets go Fang" as he said this he drew his katana that he dubbed Fang, and left into the forest "Be safe, brother I don't want to lose you again I really like you" Shiro spoke silently, She then started looking around, 'somewhere where we can see everything but have advantage over the enemy' Shiro thought, 'Brother told me to always consider range, I can attack with no aiming from most points here but brother would struggle, so I should place us...' Shiro thought as she looked around, 'Here' Shiro decided on a position that allowed optimum view, but didn't compromise safety. With position set she started by prepping the tent, then gathered wood to make a campsite it was around this time Kuro returned with handful of rabbits and various berries and mushrooms. "I'm back sis, I see you chose the best position for me and you to protect the area, I have set traps up. We will be warned if anyone tries to sneak attack us, also the Grim shall defend the area. "What traps brother." Shiro questioned, "Mostly smoke and mirrors style of traps; smoke, flash, things to make them duck. Why?" Kuro answered. "Oh, no reason just you seem different since the attack I was nervous that you would do something stupid, that I will lose you forever." Shiro spoke tears welling in her eyes. "Hey, I will always be here for you, you're my everything if I lost you I...I...I don't know what I will do. I shall never leave you, I will protect you to the very end. My beloved sister" Kuro spoke as he dropped the food near the wood and hugged his sister, "Now let's get this fire started and eat" As Kuro and Shiro sat around the fire eating there meals, Kuro had time to reflect on what just happened. He noted that the attack was well orchestrated, too well in fact to conveniently kill the whole town, not be spotted by him, the grim or activate the plethora of traps that littered the area. 'White cloak was good to get past the defence system, but who is white cloak, how could they destroy my village' Kuro wondered. "Brother, is everything all right you look well like you want blood" Shiro asked. "Yeah, something is wrong. I shall take the first watch tonight, and keep on for the first two watches. I think something bad might happen" Kuro spoke. "Right, I shall sleep then wake me when my watch is up" Shiro said going into her tent. "Night sis, I shall awake you when it is time" Kuro spoke and with that he grabbed hold of the scabbard that housed Fang, he wished he brought his second weapon now a short sword but he wanted to travel light none of this was planned. 'There may be stragglers you know' a voice spoke ominously in Kuro's mind, 'After all they got past the defences before are you really sure there is safety here.' Kuro knew not to listen to the voice but it crossed his mind, the strength he saw back there. He knew he couldn't win but his sister has to be safe no matter the cost. Hours past with nothing more than a couple of Goliath's passing Kuro decided that it might be OK to put his weapon down next to him as he lay Fang down he heard a crack of a twig instantly he pulled Fang from its scabbard placing the scabbard down, griping fang with his right hand, "There is smoke coming over there, it might be the unaccounted bodies, they may be alive" a voice hushed by the trees spoke, "Yes, but it could be the enemy as well, a rouge agent was seen in the general area of the attack" another voice spoke seemed female in tone. 'Two targets, possible, avoided my traps but they were at home, so might be safe. I will wake sis up' Kuro quickly thought a plan in his head. Kuro went into his Sisters tent she slept with her teddy Mr fluffy tows, "Sis, wake up there is movement we may need to move ASAP" Kuro spoke gently as he lightly shaking his sister awake. "What is it brother, my turn already" Shiro spoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "No, sis some movement, we may need to move" Kuro spoke grabbing Shiro's dagger, Bow and quiver. Moments later Shiro was dressed and took her weapons from her brother. "How many?" Shiro asked. "Two," Kuro replied. Just then there was a ruffling of leaves and two people wearing military clothing came out. One was short, male the other taller, and female. "Don't come any closer, state your reason why you are here" Kuro shouted, standing proudly sword drawn and ready to strike at a moment's notice. "We came here because, we heard of an attack in the village back there, once we got there the place was in ruins no evidence of life but then we saw footsteps going away, So we followed them here, Are you from back there, that village." The female spoke, "Commander, we should put down our weapons it might make the kid feel safer, "The male spoke up. "Yes, me and my sister are survivors of the village, but where do you want to take us" Kuro spoke. "O.K. kid, we will take you to an orphanage for now. May I ask what your names are?" the female spoke. "I am Kuro Yume, this is my sister Shiro," Kuro spoke ushering Shiro forward, "What are your names?" Kuro then asked. "I am Amber, this is Steel we are part of an advance recon team. We are Hunters and Huntresses" Amber spoke. "We have survivor's immediate evac required, LZ is clear" Amber went on to say holding her ear. Within minutes a Bullhead came down, "Get on we will take you to Vale" Amber shouted. "Come on sis, grab everything we will hitch a ride with them, it is safer anyway we didn't have enough food, water to go to the place we need to go," Kuro spoke as he sheathed Fang and replaced his scabbard back to his left hand side. Sis wanted to ask what they meant by sole survivors, or at least why it was implied but Kuro, and the two soldiers were already on. With a sigh Shiro jumped on the Bullhead and with her brother stared out to the west, to the still burning rubble that used to be their home, and as the door closed both knew that was the last time they would see the home.

The Village that held 400 registered residents. Verlorene Seelen was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is where we part ways, Mr Kuro" Amber spoke "just down that path is the orphanage, we called ahead of time so you should be OK". "Thank you Miss Amber, you too Mr Steel. I don't think we could've survived if you didn't show up" Kuro spoke giving a short bow  
"Well sis, let's go". With that Amber and Steel left to meet with their friend.  
"Hey brother, I wanted to ask this before but what did they mean 'Sole survivors', and the way you acknowledge that even though it is wrong. Why?" Shiro asked her eyes glistening in the rising sun-rays. "Shiro, you have to understand they were telling the truth but, Mum and Dad were alive, they must be working under White Cloak." "They said it themselves they were hunters and huntresses, White Cloak threatened them I am certain of it." Kuro responded, a twinge of pain in his heart. He hated lying to his sister but she doesn't deserve to know the truth, that the blood pile she saw was their parents.  
"Oh, I see, so are we staying here then or are we going to find White Cloak." Shiro responded she knew that her brother was with her she wasn't lonely. "Listen sis, you just have to listen to me O.K. I will protect you just don't let your heart become tainted. Okay" Kuro answered back petting his sister hair.  
Kuro and Shiro walked down the path to their temporary abode, as they arrived they saw the building was rather impressive, it must have been a manor house at one time. Walking up the stairs Kuro knocked on the door, it opened and a woman dressed as a nun welcomed them inside. "Greetings, Kuro and Shiro I am Sister Alumna. I shall show you to your room," the nun known as Sister Alumna spoke.

A couple of years passed, Kuro and Shiro became known as severe troublemakers.  
"Kuro, I am certain you know why you are here by now. Your 11 years old now and honestly the way you lash out at others isn't good..." Sister Alumna informed Kuro.  
"...I don't know what I should do with you. On the one hand, I understand your pain the way you lost your parents I can't imagine the psychological damage that could cause, and on the other hand. What you did today, makes me think that maybe you should be put in juvenile or something." Alumna went on to say.  
"Well Sister Alumna. If Lupus didn't attack my sister, didn't threaten her, he would not be stuck in hospital now. I am not apologizing..." Kuro spoke with the slightest hint of venom. "...and you know if I am away from Shiro the hell I kick up. I'm going nowhere."  
Sister Alumna sighed audibly, "Yeah your right, just be on your good behaviour today o.k." Alumna then went on to say "we have someone coming round who is quite wealthy, or so I have been informed. This person could fund the orphanage for quite a while, please just... just don't do anything rash while the guest is here." she spoke pleading to Kuro.  
"Well, here's hoping the person doesn't hurt or threaten my sister." Kuro spoke, his eyes gaining a slightest hint of red. "I'll take my leave." Kuro spoke as he walked out to his waiting sister.  
"Hey brother, what was it this time" Shiro spoke, glad to see her brother was O.K. "Oh, the usual. Should go to jail, need to control my anger...Ha." Kuro laughed a smile parting his mouth "I don't care what others think. I will protect you no matter the cost, you just have to trust me and listen to what I say, and we are the only hope for our village's revenge." Kuro spoke calmly to his sister as they walked to their room.  
When they got back to their room, Kuro grabbed his weapon from next to his bed. "Fang alpha, I only manged to grab you as the exam was going well and I figured I'd be back to get your brother." Kuro talked silently "Well I am good enough to fight with you." Kuro spoke silently, (a small smile ripped through his usual steely persona), to himself as he checked his blade before clipping it to his belt.  
"Shiro, have you got your weapons, I want to do some training outside?" Kuro called to his sister who was in the other room.  
"Coming brother, are we going to play with some toys today." Shiro spoke "I want to play with some new ones."  
"We will be Grimm hunting if that is what you mean, yes!" Kuro answered. As he collected some dust from his backpack. "I have some new dust I would like to try, I made it last night." Kuro then went on to say. Shiro appeared shortly after with her bow over one arm and her quiver set. After final checks, including checking safeties, they set off to the forest that lay near the orphanage. Kuro travelled through the forest occasionally stopping to mark trees. "This will be a safe route, should the worst happen." Kuro assured himself, Shiro took the high road moving swiftly from tree to tree keeping an eye out for any danger that may come to her brother.

After a short distance Kuro held out his hand signalling to Shiro to stop. "Here should be good enough," Kuro spoke "I can sense Grimm nearby." Shiro quickly stopped and got an arrow out of the quiver, prepping her bow.  
"Brother, I don't see anything yet, are you sure this is the area" Shiro called down. Kuro crouched was busy listening to the sound of the forest. He learnt the tell-tale sounds of Grimm, and he was concerned that an area that should have a decent amount of Grimm being close to the orphanage and the negativity that was emitted from the very building, but nothing. After hearing his sister inform of the lack of Grimm as well he decided to get a better view. He started jumping up the trees climbing rapidly as he got near the top he heard an explosion from the south-west.  
"Brother there is smoke, I think it's the orphanage!" Shiro shouted down. "I heard Sis, I am just getting to the vantage point now, be prepared to move out, sheath your arrow." Kuro called as he reached the canopy of the forest, looking out to the orphanage he saw black billowing smoke.  
"The smoke it is definitely from the orphanage, let's move out. You take the top I am running from underneath. Be prepared to fight the Grimm but don't stop!" Kuro shouted to his sister, "I know you are capable of this." With that Kuro and Shiro moved to the orphanage, despite him hating the place. Kuro just couldn't bear the fact of losing more people after Argentium, Autumn... Ame. No, he couldn't lose anyone anymore. This attack, the same person must be behind it and he will make that person pay. The blood of 1000 people shall drive his sword, and he will protect his sister no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile grew on Kuro lips as his eyes turned red and, though unseen behind his T-shirt, red vein like marks appeared, Kuro was looking forward to eliminating the person who killed the people he loved, to made his sister cry. A short time later they arrived and to Kuros dismay the same horror greeted him, but there was a difference to this time someone stood a distance away. "Sister Alumna your safe," Kuro shouted tears glistened in his eyes "I thought that day would repeat, where is every one" Kuro then went on to ask wiping the tear that held to the side of his face. "Everyone is OK, we escaped, Miss Dust Stürm said she sensed something and to leave, so most of the kids and myself left but there are still some who we haven't accounted for." Alumna stated "if we count you two, we are missing Shell, Ferric and Lupus." "We're going in, we will find them and bring them to safety, including Lupus." Kuro answered "I will find Dust as well." With that said Kuro and Shiro moved into the grounds of the orphanage, 'Shiro, you go left i'll go right the mission is to safe the remaining kids, find Dust and destroy the Grimm' Kuro thought knowing his sister got the information. Shiro nodded and ran to the left taking the high road whilst setting an arrow in to her bow. Kuro with a small smile ran through the flames to the right he was taking the low road holding Fang alpha, he went to work finding anyone who needed help and find the culprit of this event.

A short time later Kuro was in the courtyard behind the orphanage, 'nothing in main area, clearing out the back' he thought to no one in particular just then he saw Lupus running away from a Beowolf, with a flash of speed Kuro ran to the aid and slayed the Beowolf with one quick slash of his blade, as he turned the Grimm disintegrating behind him he offered a hand to the very person who just a week ago threatened his sister 'Here grab hold of my hand," Kuro spoke as he extended his hand " go to the meeting point the way to my right is safe" Lupus grabbed Kuro's hand picked himself up and started running but before he left he turned and with a smile said "I'm sorry for all I did, I didn't think you would have reacted that way. If we ever meet again lets be friends yeah." Kuro gave a small smile back, "sure, good luck." Kuro responded, with that Lupus disappeared from sight. 'Time to move, I need to find Dust' Kuro thought running to a new area, 'Shiro, how are you doing' Kuro asked his sister, knowing she could hear his thoughts due to a special connection. 'Confirmed a mass of Grimm, they seem to be going to the central garden, going there now. Lets meet up' Shiro answered back. With the new info Kuro changed course, a mass of Grimm means something is there.

"Damn it, there is to many of them but, I managed to save the remaining kids..." A women dressed in a brown skirt, dusty yellow high heels, grey shirt and wearing a grey brown jacket spoke "This is it, my last stand." the woman thought as she swung her bow staff around striking down a Beowolf, just then she saw from a corner of her eyes she saw that she was surrounded tons of Grimm swarming around her. As a Beowolf took a swing at her she heard a voice call out. "Look out, i will protect you" cried the voice and from the mass she saw a black clocked child blade glistening in the flames slash through the Grimm.

Kuro seeing the trouble for the female character sprung into action call his sister to rain arrows to clear a path, Kuro took a swing at a Grimm that was going to strike the female. "you should pay attention to your surrounds hey," Kuro joked as he placed his back against the back of the female. "You protect the front ,I will protect the back, my sister is eliminating targets as well.2 Kuro spoke to the female, After what seemed like an eternity the last Ursa major fell slain by Kuro's blade. "You fought well, erm sorry, what was your name kid?" The female asked. Kuro responded as he cleaned his blade "My name is Kuro Yume, this is my sister Shiro, and you are?". " Oh, my name is Dust Stürm, I was here on business, when I sensed the Grimm coming here" Dust replied "Thanks to you and your sister I'm alive, how did you learn to fight like that" Dust then went on to say. "Oh, my dad taught me, I lived in Verlorene Seelen." Kuro responded. "Oh, so you are them then, the survivors." Dust responded. Two hours after Kuro saw the flames from the forest everyone met up with sister Alumna at the meeting point. "Kuro, Dust. Thanks to both of you, no one died. How can I repay you both" Alumna spoke. "Nothing, sister. I did what I had to do" Kuro responded. "Hmm, well...How about you let me take Kuro home with me. I wish to adopt Kuro and Shiro. That is O.K. isn't it." Dust asked, "What, You...you want to adopt Kuro and Shiro" Alumna spoke shocked, "I think you should ask them." With that Dust turned to Kuro and Shiro, "Well, how about it. Do you wish to come with me." Dust asked reaching a hand out. Kuro closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said in a clear voice. "yeah, I think you are what we were looking for" Kuro the grabbed Dust's hand.

And thus Kuro and Shiro started on a journey that, though at the time they couldn't have imagined, would bring them to the truth of there village, of Kuro's special ability, and a journey to save the world of Remnant from a shadow that was controlling everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Couple of years after the incident at the orphanage.

"Hey Dust, are you off on another job?" Kuro asked as he saw Dust attempting to sneak out. "Kuro, umm, I...I thought I was being stealthy but yes, I have another job. It will be a couple of days,sorry." Dust apologized. "It's O.K. Dust. I owe you so much. you brought me and sis to your home despite being busy." Kuro smiled, then he went on to say "Honestly, I am glad you are working and always helping out, helping sis and me. Well, I am so happy. The first time in a very long time, since the attack." Dust couldn't help but feel a bit tearful "You will be o.k will you. I don't want you to worry" Dust spoke almost afraid to hear the response. Kuro spoke softly back "You go on, we can look after the house for a few days." Kuro went on to say "Besides, two days time it's a very important day."  
"Oh, is that so. Now what could that possibly be?" Dust spoke whilst scratching her head, "It couldn't possibly be two years since I adopted you now could it." Kuro laughed, more than he thought he could ever have done "Well, yeah there's that but also I believe there is also the matter of your 18th birthday." Kuro spoke. "Just having both of you is more than enough, I don't need anything else." Dust responded "I will be going now, see you later."

Kuro smiled as he bid Dust goodbye, "Well, I suppose I should wake sis up." Kuro thought to himself. As he walked up the stairs to his sisters room, he remembered the last time things felt this normal, "Hey, Mum, Dad, wherever you are now just know. I will not let the good Yume name die," He thought as he got to his sisters room and then went on to knock on the door "Hey Sis, it's time to wake up." Kuro spoke. "Good morning, bro. You can come in" Shiro answered sleepily. Kuro opened the door and walked in, he couldn't help but smile. The room was perfect for his sister, a nice vivid blue room couple of plush toys strewn around the place. "How are you doing sis," Kuro spoke quietly. "I am doing well, brother. Where is Dust?" Shiro responded as she turned to sit on her bed.

"Dust has gone out for a mission, she won't be back til two days from now," Kuro answered back "I think we should do something when she comes back," Kuro continued to speak "it will be two years, maybe a nice party" Kuro pondered as his sister got out of her bed. "I will make some breakfast, bacon and eggs, go and have a shower" Kuro spoke as he left his sister to get ready. "O.k. bro, Will we be going shopping after breakfast," Shiro asked just before he closed the door. "Yeah, we will buy some stuff for tea and, we need to get something for Dust" Kuro responded as he shut the door. Kuro smiled to himself 'I will protect you sis, no matter what, even if I make Remnant my enemy,' Kuro thought. As Kuro started preparing for breakfast grabbing the bacon, collecting the eggs from the eggery. He liked fresh eggs, something homely about it, as he stared at the sea that greeted them from the north. the forest area that lay to the south despite not being Verlorene Seelen he couldn't but call this place a new home.

He owed Dust so much and decided that he will follow Dust in her line of work, she suggested that it would be easy to find White Cloak if he works there. Taking a deep breath of the sea air and walked back in to start cooking, He placed the bacon in a frying pan, the sizzling of the bacon rung through the building. After a couple of minutes the bacon was done, he placed the bacon on a hot plate that lay nearby, As for the eggs he had to cook his sisters over-medium and his over-easy. He knew his sister was going to be a bit longer so he got changed from his pajamas and wore what he was wearing yesterday, after breakfast he will have a bath and get changed. After getting changed he got back to the kitchen to cook the eggs. 


	5. Chapter 5

After cooking breakfast, Kuro spoke to Shiro "Hey, sis can you clean up? I will go have a quick shower and then we can go shopping for tea and prepare for the party."

Shiro responded "sure, Bro. I will clean up, I can't wait to go shopping with you. It will be like a date". Shiro smiled as she moved her plate from the table, she knew what she wanted to wear to go out, a nice white dress that Dust bought her after her old dress got ruined. She didn't normally wear white but going out with her brother and just shopping, well she decided that it was a special occasion, though she wants to get more clothes soon. She started to hum a little tune whilst she was cleaning the dishes. After about 15 minuets, Kuro came down wearing a navy blue t-shirt and denim jeans, with his cloak slung over his arm. "Well, I am refreshed now. I will do the last bits and bobs" Kuro spoke, a small smile crept on to his face. He loved these days the most, nice and calm, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel sad. He couldn't help but remember the time spent with his mum, with Autumn. He enjoyed cooking with his mum, he owned everything to her and then her life was stolen away by White cloak. When he thought about White cloak the same thirst he felt before came back, he will get his revenge, one day. "I am ready brother." Shiro responded

A couple of hours later, Kuro and Shiro arrived at the shopping district. "Right, so we need stuff for cake, we can have eggs. need flour, some chocolate, icing. I suppose we should plan for teas," Kuro spoke, listing off ingredients, "Is there anything you need Sis." Shiro paused for a moment "Nothing really but could do with some new clothes, maybe a couple of dresses" Shiro answered "but nothing major." Kuro sighed and a smile crept onto his face "I love this place, I know all that has happened to us is awful, the loss of everything, but right now, right here." Kuro started speaking as he stared up to the glistening blue sky the sun peaking through the cherry blossoms "I am glad that Dust found us, helped us out." Kuro and Shiro started strolling down the sunlit streets.

As evening crept closer Kuro took a break and staring at his sister smiling from the purchases "hey Sis, What do you want to eat. I think we might enjoy a meal at a restaurant?" Kuro asked, "Why don't we go for Fresco's," Shiro responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Couple of days later, in an undisclosed location.

"Dust, we haven't heard from you for several years now we were concerned that you abandoned even betraying us." The voice rang "The last we heard you found someone of interest to the operations we do, is this the reason for delays". Dust was standing in front of a hologram from which the voice came from "Forgive me Queen but, I was ensuring that the target was comfy, felt safe and wasn't a threat. Also yes, the reason for the delays is the POI," Dust responded bowing slightly as she did. "And, how is this POI? Why would you risk death for this person?" the voice refereed to as Queen spoke, a hint of darkness and trepidation escaping from her. "The POI, if I am correct, is the lost child of the project that you yourself spearheaded. He is certainly fitting the bio, and as for the skills[...]" Dust responded before holding her voice, the briefest doubt flickering in her mind. "[...]his skills are remarkable, he and his sister just flow, he is without a doubt someone who we can mold. He has a reason to join if we play the 'we can find the enemy who killed your family card'." Dust finished her sentence. "good bring him in." Queen responded and with that the hologram flickered off. "Yes Queen." Dust answered as she bowed once again "It's for the best Dust, you know they would've found out, best on your terms, I am so sorry Kuro, Shiro I wish that I didn't need to do this" Dust then spoke softly to herself.

Around the same time at a theme park within Vale,  
"Come on Bro, we need to go on this ride" Shiro shouted excitedly, pointing to a roller coaster. "I don't know Sis, can we have a break. I am still recovering from the haunted house" Kuro muttered, slightly embarrassed at his reaction in the haunted house. "Aww, is big brother scared of a flimsy, poor quality cardboard cut out of a Beowolf." Shiro responded in regards to the incident that occurred in the haunted house. "Though I will say Bro, it was pretty good how you destroyed that fake Grimm" Shiro acknowledged. "Yeah, I suppose it was." Kuro chuckled. After a couple of minutes, "O.K. Sis, I am ready for another ride, lets go on the roller coaster" Kuro spoke up. Time passed as Kuro and Shiro spent their time in the theme park, and to finish they rode the big wheel, "I have enjoyed my time here, just relaxing, staring at the setting sun. It kinda reminds me of our lives before the village was destroyed." Shiro spoke, a hint of sadness crept it's way in. "yeah, though I can't shake the feeling of trepidation, of something that will change everything." Kuro spoke, the fear he felt, that it was all unraveling, this peace and quiet was going to disappear. " It might be just the fact that we haven't heard from Dust, she was meant to be back, or at least text me" Kuro responded, cementing his fear as nothing but silly.

As Kuro and Shiro returned home, following the familiar path Kuro noticed something off, one of his traps had been set off. "Hmm, maybe a Grimm tripped it" Kuro mumbled to himself. But as he walked further there was signs something was off. The final nail in the coffin was a piece of paper that was on the floor. "Sis, be prepared someones broken in" Kuro spoke, one hand rested on Fang. "Are you sure? Maybe it's Dust," Shiro answered, as she slowly let her hand drift to the knife that hung on her left hand side. "No, she knows about the paper I leave" Kuro answered, it was a way to know if there where people who shouldn't be there. "No, someone has broken in, the traps would suggest as well. Be prepared, Search everywhere." Kuro spoke with hushed voice. As Kuro slowly opened the door as to reduce the amount of noise that the door gave off. Kuro and Shiro both checked the house, yet there was no evidence of anything wrong, no suggestion of a break in. "See, nothing's wrong Bro." Shiro told her brother in a hushed voice, "There is one place left, Dust's office. I won't rest until everywhere is cleared" Kuro thought, Shiro nodded understanding what her brother was thinking. Kuro and Shiro slowly moved to the back of the house a door, that by all rights should be locked, lay askew, enough to suggest that something was wrong. Kuro crept closer hand grasping the hilt of Fang, prepared to fight off whoever was behind the door.

"I told you, it will be here, they know that" A voice rang from the over side of the door. "She won't be back, the _mistress_ has kept her back" another voice rang.

Kuro opened the door, and saw two figures dressed in black, with Fang unsheathed and prepared to strike, the figures turned tail and retreated. "Well that was easy, but why did they retreat. I mean we just look like kids," Kuro wondered. "Shiro check the rest of the mansion, They may have taken data," Kuro spoke as he sheathed Fang.


End file.
